Soon to be Wed
by ElphieAmnerisMarquez
Summary: What would the story be like if Elizabeth had accepted the Commodore's proposal the day of his promotion? Rated T to be safe.
1. Accepted Engagement

Author's Note: To one shot… or not to one shot. That is the question… I know that was lame… XP But, yeah, gonna try to do another one shot in the school library at lunch. Here we go.

Accepted Engagement

"You look lovely Elizabeth." James said as he looked at the nineteen year old before him. "May I have a moment?" He offered his arm to her, which she took gladly. They walked to the battlement and she let go of his arm to lean on the arch. She seemed tired, he noted to himself. "I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

While he spoke her eyes began to roll to the back of her head and she had trouble keeping her footing. "I can't breathe." She whispered.

"Yes I- I'm a bit nervous myself." He turned to watch her and saw that she was falling over, and grabbed her arm. "Elizabeth." He said desperately, she was over the edge and he was leaning over with her. He gripped her lifeless hands tightly. "Lieutenant!" He cried as he tried to pull her up.

The men rushed over and surrounded him, there were now arms reaching out and attempting to grab her.

James' hand was beginning to slip, and the other men still hadn't grabbed her. "ELIZABETH!" He yelled when she slipped from his grasp and into the water below. "Hurry! Get down there!" He ordered the men. He quickly followed after them. How could this have happened?

When he got down to the dock there was a man leaning over her. "On your feet." He ordered as he held his sword to the man's back.

There was a commotion and the Governor was telling James to shoot this man.

Elizabeth of course would not stand for that, "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

James sighed slightly she did have a point. "I believe thanks are in order," he said as he held out his hand to the grimy man before him. The man slowly brought out his hand and grabbed the Commodore's.

James smiled slightly and pulled his arm forward lifting up the sleeve and observing the tattoos that were on his skin. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate? Keep your guns on him men, Gillette, fetch some irons." He lifted the sleeve a bit more, "Well well well, Captain Jack Sparrow isn't it?" James laughed slightly. "I think this will finally be the day where you have no escape Mr. Sparrow. Take him away."

The soldiers surrounded the pirate and dragged him off to the cells inside the battlement. James turned to look at his love. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" He questioned as he shrugged off his coat and put it around her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She said quietly.

He nodded and looked to the Governor. "I will take her home sir, no need for worry." He said sweetly as he brought Elizabeth to his carriage.

They sat there in silence for a while and James cleared his throat uneasily and turned to look at her.

"I accept your proposal." She said when she felt his eyes on her. "I would want nothing more." She said sweetly.

"Excellent."

Author's Note: I've decided this is going to be more than a one shot. But, I don't know how long. It'll just be the movie, but with different circumstances. Maybe the next two will be in Norrington's point of view, and then some in Elizabeth's.


	2. Swann Lost to the Wind

Author's note: I made up Elizabeth's middle name in here. I thought it sounded nice. And yes this chapter is longer than the last one. Thank you all for the fantastic reviews! They're what keep me writing.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

Chapter Two

Swann lost to the Wind

The carriage stopped in front of Elizabeth's home. James quickly got out, held the door open for the young woman, and offered his hand to her.

"I will alert everyone as soon as possible." He said excitedly as they walked forwards. "I'll talk to the seamstress tonight and she will come over tomorrow. And the musicians, I'll have to talk to them as wel-"

Elizabeth put her fingers to his lips. "We have all the time in the world James. There's no need for rush." She said softly as she lowered her hand.

"Yes." He cleared his throat uneasily. "Yes, you're absolutely right." He opened up the door for her and kissed her hand lightly. "I must speak with your father. I shall be back as soon as possible." He bowed to her, got into the carriage once more and was driven to the battlement, by the time he got there, the sun had already set.

"Good evening Governor Swann." James said with a bow as the governor approached him.

"Good evening Commodore. I see you look very smug. Might I ask why?"

"You may sir. As you remember clearly that I asked permission for your daughter's hand… well, while on the way home she accepted my proposal."

Weatherby clapped his hand together happily and grabbed James' arm lightly. "Congratulations! This calls for a celebration!" He looked to one of the men. "Bring a bottle of wine to the Commodore's office at once." He smiled. "Come James, we have much to speak about." He said as the two men walked to the office.

Once the wine was delivered the governor pulled out two glasses and poured the wine into them. He then held out a glass to James, who took it gladly.

"To Elizabeth Anastasia Swann and to your marriage." He said as he clinked his glass to the Commodore's.

"To Elizabeth Anastasia, future Mrs. James Norrington." James said with a smile as he drank his wine.

There was an explosion above them. The governor jumped and dropped his glass which shattered on the stone floor.

James on the other hand stood up, grabbed his sword and tied it about his waist. "Governor stay in here. Do not come out unless I say so."

He ran out of the office and up onto the battlement. The Lieutenant was shouting orders to everyone. "Cannon fire! Return fire! Return fire!" He yelled. He noticed James beside him. "We're under attack sir."

"Sight the muzzle flash! I need a full strike, fore and aft! Let these demons both bite at this!" James shouted. He looked to the shore and saw the little boats sliding up onto the sand. "Don't just stand there the rest of you! Get down there!" He yelled as he pointed to the shore.

The men began to scurry about and some rushed down to the shore while the other continued to shoot the cannons at the large black ship, which in turn continued to destroy Port Royal.

James continued to shout orders for a while, until he realized something. "Take over Lieutenant." He ordered. James grabbed a horse, jumped on and rode to the Governor's house.

He opened the door and was shocked at what he found. The doorman was dead on the floor and there were maids cowering in the shadows. "Elizabeth!" James yelled as he walked about the large house. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" He continued to yell until his voice was hoarse.

"They took her sir," a young frightened maid said.

"No!... They couldn't have! Elizabeth!" He said once again, but now his voice was almost gone. The maid touched his shoulder lightly and he sighed as he walked out of the house.

James looked to the port and saw that the ship was gone. "Damn it!" He tried to yell. He kicked the door frame angrily and leaned against it afterwards.

He stood in silence for a long while as he looked at the horizon. "Jack Sparrow." He murmured to himself. He jumped onto his horse and rode back to the battlement. "Sparrow!" He yelled as he walked down the stairway to the cell. Surely the scurvy pirate was gone.

He saw Jack sitting in his cell. "Damn!" He said angrily as he leaned against the wall and slipped to the floor. His Elizabeth was captured. Taken away by pirates. Lost to the winds.


End file.
